boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Villager
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The Villagers are the inhabitants of the player's home base after arriving there with the player. *The player is Commander over them. *The male villagers appear as young men with brown hair and a simple outfit with suspenders and two pouches along the belt. * Female villagers have a brown ponytail and wear a white shirt and blue pants. *One of them teaches the player how to play the game and speaks to the player at certain other times throughout the game. Roles *One of the Villagers runs the tutorial. *The Villagers function as the builders on the base. Starting a construction or upgrade will cause them to walk over to the site and begin hammering on it. (Figure 1) *Upgrades cost Resources which are gained from Economy Buildings that produce Resources such as the Residence or Sawmill, a Resource Base, Submarine dives, daily rewards, and most importantly, winning attacks. **When your Villagers are not working on a project, Buildings that you can afford to upgrade are marked by a sign with a green arrow. (Figure 2) *Upgrades will also require a certain amount of time to complete which can be found on the upgrade interface of a building before the upgrade (Figure 3) and above the building while it is being upgraded. (Figures 4) *There is no way to have more than one project going at once similar to other games. **There is also no specific building(s) that houses them that indicates the player's construction capabilities. *While the Villagers are working, the player can not start another project without: **Canceling the current project **Using diamonds to finish the current project **Performing an instant upgrade using diamonds which does not interrupt the current project. The cost for an instant upgrade is equal to the sum of the diamonds cost of all of the required Resources and the diamonds cost of the time the upgrade would take. *When an upgrade or construction is completed, the player receives a notification on their device telling them what has finished and gains in-game experience. Behavior *When not working on a building the Villagers will wander around the island. **Villagers regularly stop and stand next to a building for a few seconds. **They occasionally go in or out of certain buildings around the island such as the Headquarters and Residences. *As your base grows, more Villagers will move to your island. *When an upgrade or build is completed, the villagers will stand still and cheer for a brief moment. They will then walk around your island normally. *During an upgrade, Villagers will occasionally walk to any of your storages or resource collectors (except Gold Storages or Residences), take some resources, bring it back to the building being upgraded/constructed, and continue hammering. **Although Villagers take Resources out of your Storage Buildings, the amount of Resources you have does not change besides the initial construction/upgrade cost. **The Villagers may take Resources that are not required for the upgrade, however. For example, during a Quarry upgrade, it is possible that the Villagers may bring Stone to the Quarry, even though no Stone is used in upgrading the Quarry. *As an attack starts, the Villagers will run and hide inside the Headquarters. Quotes *''"Commander, we've made a successful landing! This will be our base of operations against the Blackguard threat."'' - When the player starts the game *''"We can't let the enemy surprise us! Let's build a Sniper Tower. We need eyes on the horizon at all times."'' - Building the first Sniper Tower *''"The lookout reports enemy ships approaching! Let's hope our sniper can hold off the attack!"'' - Before the first attack on the player's base *''"Our sniper won the day. Give that man a medal!"'' - After the first attack on the player's base *''"We need to take the initiative and free our neighbouring islands. Let's get a strike force ready. Assign Riflemen to a Landing Craft!"'' - Before the player trains their first troops *''"We need another Landing Craft for a strong enough strike force. Let's load this craft up with more Riflemen."'' - Before the player's first attack *''"Great job! We destroyed the enemy base and saved the local islanders! Let's go back to home base."'' - After the player's first attack *''"Commander, we need to build up this base and increase our strength. The Blackguard are evil. We'll fight them on the beaches, and never surrender!"'' - At the end of the tutorial *''"We have now explored everything as far as the eye can see! Let's build a Radar to discover more islands."'' - When the player clears the third part of the Archipelago *''"Upgrading the Radar allows us to explore further and interact with others. By what name would you like to be known?"'' - Before the player chooses his/her name (i.e. when the player upgrades the Radar to level 2) *''"That name suits you perfectly."'' - When the player chooses his/her name *''"What do the Blackguard want with these peaceful islanders? They're being used as forced labor. But what are they digging for?"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the fourth time *''"Beware, Commander! This sector is occupied by mercenaries hired by the Blackguard. Destroy the enemy HQ to wipe out these traitors!"'' - When the player explores a territory with a mercenary in it *''"Our base was attacked by a mercenary force! Check the activity log to analyze the fight. It will help you plan our defense!"'' - When the player is raided for the first time *''"Good job, Commander! We're now strong enough to join special operations."'' - When the player reaches Headquarters level 6 and unlocks Task Forces *''"You did it Commander! That evil genius doesn't look so smart now!"'' - When the player beats Stage 7 of the tropical Dr. T event. *''"You did it Commander! That was a resounding victory!"'' - When the player beats Stage 7 of the volcano Dr. T event. *''"Don't listen to her, Commander. The tide of war is turning!"'' - When the player destroys Colonel Gearheart's War Factory *''"Command has sent us a Supply Chest to support our advance. Open it and pick a reward!" ''- When the player receives a Supply Chest Trivia *When your upgrade or build is in the water (Gunboat, Landing Craft, or Submarine), the Villagers do not walk over and hammer on it like they usually would on other buildings. Even though they will be wandering around the island as if nothing is being worked on, you still cannot perform another upgrade. *When you uncover your first Submarine Dive Spot, the main Villager points it out. *There is also a Blackguard variation of the villager that looks exactly like the player's villagers but dressed in red and has black hair. They can be seen roaming around Mercenary and Blackguard Bases. **There are no female Blackguard villagers. *If a building is moved while it is being constructed/upgraded, the Villagers will move towards it. Despite the fact that it is not being worked on, the timer will still count down. **Similarly, a building being made/upgraded will still continue during an attack (the Villagers abandon it to hide in the Headquarters). VillagerBeatTropTerror.png|After beating the Tropical T Base VillagerBeatVolcTerror.png|After beating the Volcano T Base VillagerBeatGearheart.png|After beating Colonel Gearheart Villager1.png Villager2.png Crab10.png Supply1.png Supply2.png Category:Characters Category:Loot